1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to abrasion resistive packaging, such as packaging to protect a photoreceptor of a print device.
2. Description of Related Art
In current printing applications, print cartridges are incorporated in printing devices. The print cartridges contain a printing material, such as toner. Typically, the print cartridges are replaceable, and the print cartridges are discarded when they run out of toner, and a new print cartridge is inserted into the print device. The disposability of the print cartridges requires that new print cartridges be shipped.